memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:19th century
Guinan's presence in 19th century ;August 13, 1893 CE: Guinan takes up residence in San Francisco on Earth. ( ) Do we know she took up residence there on this exact date? Or is the date just the earliest that she was encountered there, and she arrived on Earth some time before that? The Guinan article doesn't reference a specific date that she arrived there. -- Renegade54 19:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :August 13, 1893 is the date that Data arrives in the past. It's in the script, and according to that script it is also on the newspaper he reads when he finds out what day it is. --Bp 20:14, 29 December 2006 (UTC) I understand that, but that's not the question. This article (19th century) claims that Guinan took up residence on Earth on that date, and that's what I'm questioning. -- Renegade54 20:25, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I guess that I was trying to say that Guinan had long friendships already, and a job, more than she could have if she had been there less than a day. --Bp 20:35, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, hosting parties isn't really a job. --Bp 20:46, 29 December 2006 (UTC) LOL... to some it is! Anyway, I guess what you're saying is no, that entry is incorrect as far as Guinan goes? -- Renegade54 22:11, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Right. --Bp 22:26, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Eiffel Tower ;1887–1889 AD :''Construction of the Eiffel Tower on the Champs de Mars in Paris, France. This structure in puddled iron, 324 meters high, designed by the architect Gustave Eiffel, lasts at least until the 24th century. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris"; DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") While true, I'm sure, it was never stated in any of the episodes cited, just seen. --Alan 23:59, 11 May 2007 (UTC) AD As "AD" has been established in the first sentence, the inclusion of "AD" after every year is unnecessarily repetitious and could be viewed as "in your face" affront to non-Christians or those preferring the neutral "CE". --StarFire209 16:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :See Talk:17th century and Talk:Distant past, and stop leaving this same message all over the place. It isn't needed. -- Sulfur 16:09, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Vega Reticuli ;1852 :A couple marry on Vega Reticuli. On their 300th wedding anniversary in 2152, they would go to Risa and meet Jonathan Archer. ( ) This reference is clearly not referencing an earth year. Obviously, in this era, Human years are not a galactic standard used by Veta Reticuli. It's not a past reference like "300 years ago" or something a universal translator can extrapolate but an anniversary (fixed date). They don't celebrate their 300 wedding 'human years' but 300 'Veta Reticuli years'. We didn't see the discussion, but the 300 years is either Archer's approximation (300 VR years = 321 earth years) or referencing VR years. So unless, we speculate that Veta Reticuli has a rotation exactly like Earth, this information should be in background or at least not "1852" but 19th century approximation. - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 17:18, December 16, 2013 (UTC)